


Used To It

by carolyn_claire



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, But they didn't have to try very hard, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolyn_claire/pseuds/carolyn_claire
Summary: Daniel was naked by the fifth day.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Used To It

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written in 2004, while SG-1 was still airing. I felt like having some fun, so this happened; readers found it fun, too. We could all use a relaxing break on a deserted beach/planet and a little fun, I think (especially these days.)

***

Daniel was naked by the fifth day.

"Where are your clothes?" Jack blinked down at him, a little thrown. A lot of white Daniel-skin glowed softly in the shade of the palm-like tree he was sitting under, his back against its corrugated bark. 

"In the tent." Daniel nodded toward the tent, his hands busy peeling the juicy, sticky fruit of that same tree.

"And you're not wearing them because...." Jack watched Daniel's fingers pull at the fruit's skin, one thumb sliding underneath to separate it from the flesh. Amber juice sprayed and trickled, dripped onto Daniel's pale thigh and rolled down to be absorbed into the sand.

"I'm saving them." Daniel popped a juicy section into his mouth and bit down. His eyelids fluttered and didn't quite close. Jack licked his lips. "There's no telling how long we'll be here. I might need them more, later."

"We've been here five days. Don't you think you're being a little pessimistic?" 'And naked?' Jack thought.

Daniel shrugged and licked one finger. "Practical, I think. Does it bother you?"

'Only when I look at you.' Jack shrugged back at him. "No. It's just...sand, you know?" He pointed at the ground near Daniel's bare ass, tufty with scraggly clumps of grass and white with powder-fine sand. "Gets everywhere."

Daniel smiled. "You get used to it." He slipped another golden section of fruit into his mouth.

Jack doubted it.

***

On the eighth day, Jack found Daniel stretched out belly-down in the sand near the water's edge. The surf reached for his toes, nearly touching them, then retreated, a gentle, lulling sweep of bubbles and ripples that Jack tried to focus on instead of the bright, firm curves of Daniel's ass pointed boldly at the sky. He approached his naked teammate slowly, his boots creaking almost noiselessly in the sand until his shadow fell across him, shading Daniel's midsection. 

Daniel didn't move. His eyes were closed, and Jack felt a quick, anxious thrill run through him before he saw the slow rise and fall of the other man's back. It would be like him to die so beautifully, laid out on a gleaming beach beside a crystal sea, under an azure sky, leaving Jack not only stranded but alone, with nothing to do but remember how Daniel looked at this moment.

"Daniel?" 

"Jack?" Not asleep, then, but deeply relaxed. 

"What'cha doin'?" Jack shifted a little to the right, maneuvering his shadow to dim the gleam of Daniel's alabaster behind. 

"Tanning." Daniel's visible eye opened. "To build up some resistance to the sun. There's no telling how long we'll be here." 

"You keep saying that." Jack took a step back as Daniel rolled over. A small avalanche of sand slid down his body, white powder clinging to his chest and his belly and the things that lay below like a fine sugar coating, only a little paler than his skin. And parts of Daniel really seemed to have enjoyed the contact with the warm, soft beach. Jack frowned as his gaze skated back up Daniel's body to his face.

Daniel raised one hand to shade his eyes and squinted up at him. "What?"

"You're all...sandy." Jack waved his fingers at Daniel's chest.

Daniel raised his head and looked down at himself, then dusted at his stomach with one hand. "You get used to it." He brushed lower, strumming at his cock.

"You keep saying that, too." Jack swallowed. "I doubt it." He stuck his hands in his pockets, eyed his boots, and then turned and started up the beach toward their tent. There were limits, after all, and Daniel seemed to be pushing his.

***

By the eighteenth day, Jack had stopped pretending he wasn't looking. He sat down on the sand, leaned back on his hands, and watched his partner-in-exile splash in the sea. The slanting rays of the setting sun gilded Daniel's blossoming tan as he stood knee-deep in the bay, leaning forward to cup the water in his hands.

Jack had come to think that Daniel spent an inordinate amount of time pointing his naked ass in Jack's direction, but that was okay, really. He had come to terms with it, and it no longer made him uncomfortable. He'd always been something of an ass man, anyway, and he wasn't one to deny the appeal of a really nice ass, no matter who it was attached to. Daniel's was probably one of the nicest he'd ever seen.

The water danced in iridescent ripples around Daniel's legs as he moved, flashing back the last of the sun's rays. As he bent to catch up another handful of water, he turned his head and smiled at Jack, then straightened slowly and stretched, arms raised high, all long, smooth muscles and golden skin. 

Jack smiled. He could get used to this.

***

By the twenty-fourth day, Jack was naked.

***

On the thirty-fifth day, both men lay side-by-side on a mat of palm leaves in the shade of their tree, listening to the surf and napping through the afternoon's heat. Jack's nut-brown skin contrasted appealingly with Daniel's deep honey-gold where their arms lay close together, he noticed. He'd always been a fast tanner.

"Any more sticky-fruit?" Jack eyed Daniel's profile; his lashes were blonding, a little, like his hair, and lay softly on his tanned cheek. 

"No." Daniel's lips barely moved as he murmured. The man had lips like a porn star. Jack spent a long moment imagining Daniel as a porn star, then rolled onto his stomach. Sure, they'd been castaways together for a while, now, but there were still limits. A few.

Daniel opened his eyes and turned his head toward him. "You want me to get some?" 

"No." Jack pillowed his head on his arm and closed his eyes. "I'm good."

"Um." Daniel shifted beside him, awake, now, and wanting to talk, apparently. "I've been thinking."

"That's always interesting," Jack muttered.

"About why those, uh, people, stranded us here." Daniel paused, and, after a moment, Jack opened his eyes and looked at him expectantly. 

"Yes?"

Daniel frowned his thoughtful frown. "I think we're an experiment of some kind." 

"Okay." Jack raised his head and propped his cheek on his hand. "I'll play. What kind?"

"Well, that's what we don't know. We haven't been faced with any...challenges, yet."

Jack considered. "Not really, no, unless you count a non-functioning DHD as a challenge. Which I do." 

Daniel sighed. "It's too bad Sam's not here." 

Both men stilled for a moment.

"Or, not." Jack hoped his tan was deep enough to hide his blush. Daniel's wasn't.

Daniel cleared his throat. "But, see, aside from the fact that we can't leave, things have been...."

"Pleasant?" Jack offered, his eyes drifting down Daniel's body.

Daniel was gesturing and didn't notice. "Yes. I mean, pretty much." He stopped and blinked over at Jack. "Do you think it's been pleasant?" 

Jack looked into Daniel's eyes, then away. "Yeah, well. I mean, if I were planning a vacation? Top of my list--great beach, good fishing, tropical climate, very nice. For getting stranded, though, I'd rather be a little closer to home. Someplace where Triple-A can come and get me." 

Daniel raised up on one elbow and rubbed at his bristled chin with the other hand. They'd probably drop the shaving altogether, eventually, Jack thought. It seemed kind of pointless, now, having abandoned their clothes along with all hope of an immediate rescue. There were an awful lot of planets on the map. 

"But, see, what if the experiment is, maybe, us?" Daniel gestured back and forth between them.

"Us?" 

Daniel nodded. "As in, what we'll do, how we'll react. Or, how we'll interact. In this situation." He looked down at the sandy mat of woven leaves underneath them. 

Jack raised an eyebrow. "How very...Star Trek of them."

"Well, they are aliens." Daniel flashed a quick smile up at him, and Jack's pulse tripped. Yes, so very, very Star Trek of them. 

***

On the forty-seventh day, Jack woke up to find Daniel lying on top of him, licking his neck. 

"Daniel," Jack began, and then stopped, not sure what else was appropriate to say, under the circumstances.

"Jack," Daniel breathed against his neck, and bit down gently. 

"What are you doing, Daniel?" Jack thought the answer to that was pretty self-evident, but he had to start somewhere.

"I know what they want." Daniel undulated against him. Jack coughed. "They want this."

"They, what?" Jack rested his hands on Daniel's shoulders preparatory to pushing him away, but didn't push.

Daniel raised his head and frowned his don't-be-stupid frown at him. "They want this. Us. To do this." He demonstrated further by leaning in and sliding his tongue around the curve of Jack's ear.

It was pretty obvious to Jack, pressed against Daniel as he was, that Daniel certainly wanted them to do this. "I think they call that 'projection.'" 

Daniel raised his head again and rolled his eyes, then spoke slowly, enunciating each word very clearly. "The aliens are obviously holding us here until they get some sort of a reaction from us. This is a reaction."

Jack frowned up at him. "So is a duel to the death."

Daniel stilled, his eyes widening. "Are you saying you'd rather fight me to the death?"

"Well, no. I just...shit, Daniel. Could we have discussed this, first?"

His eyebrows raised, Daniel hesitated, then slid off of him and backed away. He glared at Jack, his gaze a little frosty. "I didn't think you'd have such a problem with it." 

He was offended, now? Jack rubbed one hand over his face as he sat up. "What made you think I wouldn't have a problem with it?"

Daniel glanced down into Jack's lap, then away.

Jack didn't need to look down. "Well, yeah, if you're going to--"

Daniel's eyes narrowed. "You've been staring at my ass for the last month."

"You've been waving it in my face for the last month!" 

"I haven't been 'waving' anything."

"Oh, I beg to differ." Jack looked pointedly down into Daniel's lap.

"That just...happens. To you, too." Daniel crossed his arms over his chest.

"Maybe there's something in the water," Jack muttered, rubbing both hands over his face.

Daniel sighed, then looked around them. "I think it's this place. Something about it--" His hands flapped vaguely at the exotic landscape surrounding them.

"I think you need to take 'Blue Lagoon' back to Blockbuster." Ignoring Daniel's sputtered protest, Jack stretched, stood and walked toward the water.

"Where are you going?" Now he sounded concerned. Where did he think he was going to go?

"For a swim." 

Their 'blue lagoon' was cooler in the early morning, just what the doctor ordered. With each step, the water rose higher up his legs, touching his calves, his knees, his thighs--oh, yeah.

Behind him, under their tree, Daniel sat watching him, his face thoughtful. After a few minutes, he rose and followed Jack down to the water's edge.

***

Later on the forty-seventh day, the aliens got what they were, presumably, waiting for.

"What, what are you doing?" Jack gasped. The sand he was trying to grip kept slipping through his fingers. 

"I think you know what I'm doing." Sweat dropped from Daniel's face onto Jack's back as he moved, thrusting slowly, changing the angle of entry until Jack barked and jumped underneath him.

"Why are, why, don't! Just, just get it done. For the aliens." Jack felt his eyes trying to roll back in his head.

"For the aliens," Daniel agreed. He abandoned finesse and began pounding steadily, if a little roughly, into Jack, his hands gripping the other man's shoulders.

"That's, no! Wait a minute." Daniel stopped moving. Jack pressed back against him, trembling. "When you stop trying to, to make it good, it gets...better." He shivered.

Daniel dropped his head onto Jack's shoulder. "Jack, at this point, I don't think there's any way you're not going to enjoy it." Still panting, he pulled back and drove into Jack again, for emphasis. Jack moaned. Daniel leaned down and whispered into his ear, "So, enjoy it." 

So, he did, for the rest of the forty-seventh day.

***

On the forty-eight day, Daniel started to laugh.

"What?" Jack had thought he was doing pretty well, there. 

"I just, you know--" Daniel writhed beneath him, and Jack hmmmed contentedly. Definitely doing pretty well. "What if what the aliens actually wanted--" Daniel closed his eyes and moaned. Yeah, score. Still smiling, he licked his lips and looked up at Jack. "What if they put us here to, to breed?"

Jack snorted and collapsed gracelessly on top of him, laughing with him. After a moment, he raised his head and nibbled at Daniel's stubbled jaw. "Well, we're doing our best." 

Daniel chuckled again, and Jack went back to doing what he had been doing. Daniel wasn't through talking, though. He talked a lot in bed, which was fine, if he'd just go back to talking dirty. "I was just, just thinking," he breathed into Jack's ear, "wouldn't it be funny if the Gate opened, right now? And Sam and Teal'c came through?" His chuckles sent zings of sensation through Jack's nether parts.

Jack stilled and frowned. "No, not really." Not funny at all. They hadn't been able to make the DHD so much as turn over, much less start up, but if their teammates, doggedly loyal as they were, managed to locate them and opened the Gate from their side? It could happen. There was an element of...danger, there. 

Kinky. Oh, yeah.

***

Later on the forty-eighth day, Jack, with great enthusiasm and undiminished vigor, nailed Daniel to the steps of the Stargate platform. The steps and not the platform itself because they needed to stay below 'whoosh' range, which could happen. It really could. Oh, yeah.

***

On day sixty-four, it did happen.

Major Carter stood blinking at him. "You look...well, Sir." 

Jack was profoundly grateful that the whole danger-kink thing had pretty much worn off before the cavalry had arrived. He shifted uncomfortably under their tree, trying not to look as aware of his nakedness as he suddenly was and empathizing a lot with Adam in the Garden, post-apple.

The look in Carter's eyes as she glanced up over Jack's shoulder told him that his own particular apple was emerging from the brush behind him. Blue Lagoon Daniel tended to affect a person that way.

Jack cleared his throat. "We're fine. We're good. Really good. Glad to see you." He could hear Daniel's running footsteps approaching them quickly. Oh, my.

"Yeah." Carter looked a little dazed.

"Sam!" He wouldn't. He did. Daniel threw his arms around Carter and hugged her close. Carter opened her eyes very wide. Jack closed his.

"I am glad to see that you are well, Colonel O'Neill, Daniel Jackson." Jack opened his eyes to see Teal'c nodding toward each of them in turn. One eyebrow had climbed very near to his non-existent hairline. 

"Hi," Jack offered, and waved.

***

"They thought they were doing us a favor?" Jack leaned back in his chair, dumbfounded.

Carter nodded at him from across the table. "Apparently. They thought you seemed...tense. So they sent you on a vacation. They were planning to come for you, eventually. When they thought you were, well, sufficiently relaxed."

"What exactly were they waiting for?" Jack realized he'd said that out loud and pressed his lips together. Daniel didn't look up from the tabletop.

"We told them that you liked being, um, tense," Carter said, her lips not twitching but her eyes crinkling, just a bit. 

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Your blood tests," Dr. Frazier offered, thank goodness, "show the presence of some sort of soporific agent. We're testing the samples we brought back from the planet to see where it came from."

"Something in the water," Daniel muttered.

Janet glanced at him. "Quite possibly. I'll let you know when we know. In the meantime, you two are remarkably fit and ready to return to duty, as far as I'm concerned." 

"That's good to know." Hammond nodded at her, then turned to Jack. "Would you like a few days to reconnect?"

"I think I'm sufficiently connected, Sir." Jack tried to look connected.

"Um, me, too." Daniel glanced up at the General, then went back to studying his hands. 

"Fine. I'll see what's next on the schedule, then. I know these two have been anxious to have their team back together again." Hammond smiled semi-paternally at Carter and Teal'c, and then stood. "Dismissed."

There was a lot of scooting and shuffling, and Daniel made it out the door before Jack had walked around the table. Which was probably just as well.

***

There was no moon in the sky, just the orange glow of the city on the low-hanging clouds. The night air was crisp, and Jack was grateful for the fire. They'd had them on the beach, of course, to cook their fish, but it was usually too warm to sit very close, there. He'd felt chilled ever since he'd gotten back.

The knock at the door made him smile, and then frown, and then sigh. When he opened it, Daniel stood on the step, his hands clasped behind him, as he'd known he would be. Jack stepped back and let him in. 

They stood quietly in the foyer for a moment, eyes meeting, drifting, then meeting again. 

"So," Daniel started.

"Yeah," Jack offered, a little too quickly.

"A soporific. In the, um, water, maybe."

"Something about that place." Jack smiled gently.

Daniel looked into his eyes and smiled back. "Do you think alcohol would have the same effect?" His smile spread, white teeth flashing in his tanned face, between his porn star's lips, as he showed Jack the bottle of wine he'd held behind his back.

"Worth a shot," Jack said, and stepped closer.

***


End file.
